CCTV
by Bontaque
Summary: Second Christmas gift fic/Mike and Harvey are caught on CCTV when they come back to the office after hours. Benjamin takes the video home.


When Mike walked into work and saw everyone crowded around his cubicle, his stomach dropped. What the fuck?

"What are you guys doing?"

Apparently someone from IT had sent a video from the CCTV from last night around and Mike's password was way too easy to guess. He watched in horror as he saw Louis and the woman he'd been with last night walking through the abandoned corridors of Pearson Hardman. This couldn't be good. Louis leant in and said something inaudible to the woman he was with and, next second, he was on the floor.

His fellow associates laughed as Mike just hoped Louis was alright and that he wouldn't take this out on any of them. Then he saw the time stamp and realised which corridor this was taking place in. Shit. Mike reached over and did the only thing he could think of: he pulled the plug of the monitor from the wall and pressed the power button on the computer.

XXXX

Benjamin shut his front door behind him and kicked off his shoes. Today had been a long day. Not without its perks, however. He settled down on the couch and pulled his laptop towards him, turning it on. Once everything had loaded, he opened up a new browser window and logged into his email account. One new message. It was from himself, from earlier that day. As soon as he'd seen the video his colleague had sent around, he'd sent it to himself. For later.

After downloading it, he opened it up and click past the part with Louis and his date. Ten minutes after Louis had pulled himself off of the floor, two more people had arrived. It was nothing new that Harvey and his little associate liked to get a little too close, not in IT where the CCTV told all but this was new. Usually it was just a longing look here or there or a touch that lingered a little too long. They'd had a pool going for how long it would be until the pair of them gave in and just kissed already. Benjamin had bet Harvey would have had a little more control, a week's more to be exact, but he couldn't blame him. Not one bit.

He watched as Harvey and the younger man (what was it? Michael?) appeared on the screen. He didn't know exactly what they were doing back at the office this late. It had seemed like Louis had purposely brought his date back, maybe to impress her but these two? Maybe they had some work to do suddenly. They were walking along, talking and then they stopped. Harvey was looking at the other man with what looked like a smirk. He said something that Benjamin couldn't make out and then the associate (was it Mike? Benjamin was going with Mike) said something back.

In a flash, Harvey had him pinned against the wall and they were kissing frantically. The angle of the camera was perfect, he could see them both, hands running over each other, months of sexual tension snapping instantly. Benjamin had only seen up to here back at work; he'd turned the video off quickly because he didn't trust himself to not react.

His body did just that as he watched the two men on his screen. As the pair of them kissed, pressed up against the wall, Benjamin's cock started to harden. By the time Harvey had dragged his lips away from Mike's and had moved down his jaw to his neck, pulling at the knot of his tie, Benjamin had his pants open and was wrapping his fingers around his erection.

There was more movement now: Harvey seemed to be grinding against Mike, the movement of his hips only just discernible with the quality of the recording. Mike had his eyes shut as he continued, moving harder and faster as they kissed again. Mike's hands were wrapped around Harvey's body and it wasn't long before he seemed to be moving with him, thrusting against his boss.

Benjamin watched in awe as he stroked his cock in time with the pair's thrusting. This was definitely more than he'd expected to see and he was wondering how far they'd take it. Mike was saying something now and it looked like _Harvey._ Benjamin's cock twitched; he'd thought Mike looked like he'd be noisy.

The two of them were kissing again now and Benjamin sped up his pace. It didn't look like they were going to last much longer and neither was he. Mike had one hand in Harvey's hair. Benjamin almost laughed at how Harvey must have looked after this. He was usually so perfect. Now he was watching him grind against an employee, no doubt wrinkling his shirt.

Benjamin came when he saw Harvey drop his head and bite into the skin of Mike's jaw. He wasn't sure what about it had done it, but he wasn't going to question it. He continued to watch as Harvey seemed to twitch slightly and then slump forwards, leaving Mike to desperately keep thrusting against him for a few moments before he followed suit.

Fuck, he hadn't been expecting that. He really hadn't expected Harvey to be okay with coming in his pants, not considering how expensive those pants were. Benjamin briefly wondered if he got all of his suits dry cleaned as he cleaned himself up. He moved the video out of his downloads folder and somewhere more appropriate: a folder nobody would look in but somewhere he wouldn't accidentally delete it. He made a back up of it on his external hard drive before turning his laptop off. He'd be watching that again, for sure.


End file.
